


Sweet, Wonderful You

by Asami_Sato



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_Sato/pseuds/Asami_Sato
Summary: Tinker had a long day. Runaan is there to help.





	Sweet, Wonderful You

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and isn't meant to be fully detailed hehe

Tinker walked through the door of his and Runaan’s cottage with a huff. Absent coworkers and upcoming deadlines meant more work than usual for him, and his usual schedule had become thrown into disarray as he included new projects and tasks that he frankly didn’t have the energy to do. He wasn’t upset at anyone; it was no one’s fault that they were absent due to illness or any other reason, he was just worn out. His arms ached and he could feel a headache coming on.

As he entered their home, he was greeted by the sight of his husband, who was resting after a day of training recruits. He sat reading, one of his favourite past times. They greeted each other, but Runaan could tell something was amiss; lowering his book so he could give the sunfire elf his full attention. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked. 

Tinker shrugged. "Long day, I'm just tired. I'm going to go change." 

Runaan nodded but still eyed him suspiciously. As soon as Tinker left to have time to himself, the moonshadow elf grabbed what he knew was his husband's favourite blanket, draping it over the couch he had been laying on before turning the lights down so they were dimmer and less harsh than before. 

The sunfire elf came back into the room minutes later, still looking dreary, though a little better than before. He flopped down next to Runaan, wrapping his arms around his sides, sighing as he rested his head against his heartbeat. The moonshadow elf squeezed him reassuringly; pulling the blanket further over their forms before beginning to run his hand up and down his husband's free arm. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he calmly offered. The sound of his voice created a soothing vibration against Tinker's ear, causing him to shiver slightly before smushing his cheek further into his chest. 

Tinker sighed. "Some of the others at work weren't there today, so I had to work on some of their projects for them since a few of their deadlines are close. It threw my schedule off, and it was a bit too much for one person to do."

Runaan frowned. "That's not fair. Did anybody else help out too?" 

"They did. Sometimes I think we take on too much over there." he explained, sounding forlorn. 

They sat in silence, the moonshadow elf letting the other unwind from his day however he wanted as he held onto him, not wanting to ruin the quiet ambience. 

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Runaan looked down at Tinker, and could see that he was still hanging onto the stress of the day, as his mind seemed to be hard at work, reviewing different details and conversations. 

Runaan gently shook his arm. "Hey, come lay down." he offered, moving so that his legs were horizontal. Tinker didn't refuse; carefully lowering himself into the other's lap, chest warming with affection as he felt the moonshadow elf's hand support his head to make sure it didn't get hurt. 

As Tinker settled in his lap, Runaan moved his hand to his face, where he lightly traced different points on his face: the points of his cheekbones, to his soft cheeks where his sunfire markings laid. His fingers gently skimmed the hair above his ears, gently running his fingers through the long, brown hair, smiling as the sunfire elf's eyes fluttered shut, looking peaceful. He combed through his hair delicately before moving back to his face, the backs of his fingers brushing against his smooth skin. 

"You did a lot today, now rest. Relax, sunbeam." he soothed, voice quiet and calming. "You always do so much for others, now do the same for yourself. I've got you." 

Tinker smiled peacefully, leaning into his warm touch. Opening his eyes momentarily, he lightly gripped Runaan's other hand and kissed the back of it; a silent way of expressing his gratitude. Interacting their fingers, he held them over his heart as his eyes closed once again. His breathing deepened as he slipped into sleep, the moonshadow elf continuing to gently trace the features of his face. 

Although he'd fallen asleep in his lap many times before, it always warmed his heart when Tinker managed to doze off with him in tow. Runaan appreciated the sunfire elf for the person he was; energetic and full of life, always so analytical and thoughtful. One of his favourite ways to see him, though, was like this: relaxed and at ease. Nothing beat hearing his sleepy murmurs and watching him reach out for something, anything to hold close to him as he dozed off. 

Almost a half hour after Tinker had fallen asleep, Runaan felt himself getting drowsy too. Knowing that their bed was much more comfortable than their couch, he gathered all his will and scooped the sunfire elf into his arms, beginning to make his way to their bedroom. Tinker's head pressed against his collarbone as he gazed up at the moonshadow elf sleepily, dazed from sleep. Before Runaan could notice, Tinker closed his eyes once more, wrapping his arms tighter around him as he carried him. 

As they entered their room, the moonshadow elf gently laid his husband on the bed before getting under the blankets with him. As he joined him under the blankets, Tinker immediately inched closer, moving until he was pressed against him. He smiled as he made contact with Runaan’s body, burrowing his face into his side. Kissing his head, the moonshadow elf slowly moved the blankets so they covered the other. 

\---

Tinker awoke feeling well rested and refreshed, sighing contendley as he came into consciousness. His body felt relatively sore from yesterday’s busy day. He replayed yesterday’s events in his head before remembering how kind and attentive his husband was after he had been so down and worn out. The sunfire elf’s heart fluttered as he remembered his reassuring words and careful care; quickly taking note of the soft blanket that was now draped over his body. As he opened his eyes, he saw the moonshadow elf sleeping peacefully, hair strewn about as he clutched his pillow. Tinker softened, moving closer so he could move the snow white hair out of his face before pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. He stayed close, listening to the other’s soft breathing as he slept.

Runaan awoke minutes later, never the morning person; as proven by his yawning and refusal to move. Sensing the warm weight beside him, he nestled in closer, eyes still closed as he relished in the comfort and security the sunfire elf offered.

“Good morning.” Tinker began, knowing the other was awake.

The moonshadow elf made a noise resembling a groan, causing Tinker to giggle quietly. 

“You can do it.” he teased, knowing full well Runaan always savours every moment of sleep he can manage. He huffed in response, causing the sunfire elf to chuckle again. “Hey.” he started. “Thank you for yesterday.”

He could feel a smile form against his shoulder where the moonshadow elf had been previously; heart skipping as his sleepy blue eyes blinked up at him. 

“Are you feeling better?” he asked, voice raspy from sleep, making Tinker’s heart churn.

He nodded, cradling his face gently, placing another kiss where his bangs framed his face. “I love you.” 

Runaan blushed, and the sunfire elf could see him smile as he pulled away. “I love you too.” he replied, kissing his neck before curling into him once more.


End file.
